Mechs and minibots
by Entity245
Summary: After the battle against Megatron for the Cube Sam is accidentally turned into a Sparkling and is taken in by Starscream
1. Side note

Hey guys just wanted to tell you that this is not my original series.I adopted it from a different user named Tekawolf and am going to be making changes to the story from the start so yea COMING SOON

Also i do not own transformers.


	2. Chapter 1

Here is chapter 1

I do not own transformers

Chapter 1

"Push the cube into my chest Sam" said Optimus"Its the only way".Sam was conflicted, with Megatron bearing down on him he knew he had to destroy the Cube or Megatron would use it to wipe out the entire human race.But if he did destroy it Megatron would kill him anyway.Sam came to a decision. He ran towards Megatron and shoved the Cube into the hole Optimus had made in Megatrons chest.As the Cube disintegrated a strange blue glowing mist started to surround him."What in the world?"Sam thought before he screamed as he was hit by extream pain as the cube in his hands finished desintegrating and began desintegrating his hands and arms.Within moments Sam was gone.As Megatron fell over dead 2 small shards of the Cube fell out of his chest and onto the pavement of Mission City Square.1 of them skittered away across the road while the other fell a little way away next to a small cellphone that had fallen out of Sams pocket.The blue mist immediately got sucked towards the second shard and within moments it vanished.

10Hours later:

Optimus and the rest of the autobots and soldiers had left while the bodies of the deceptions were left there to be taken away in the morning as the night rose.The first shard of the cube had been taken away as the soldiers recognized it and immediately started building a kind of bunker to keep it in as the night rose while the other shard had not been noticed.Suddenly a small blue tendril of electricity shot from the end of the shard and for a second connected with the cellphone that lay nearby before vanishing.Then another tendril did the same,then another. With every single tendril yanking the phone a little closer to the shard as if it was being pulled by a string.Suddenly the phone landed right on top of the shard and then the transformation started.A new transformer minibot was born.It was exteramly small as it had been born from a cell phone. It was small and silver with 6 small thin legs and a long thin tail with a single sharp sting on the end as well as a small head with an insect like face and had 2 small arms with pincers at the end and tiny glass wings that were made of the cellphones screen,the whole thing together resembled a pray mantis with a stinger. If compaired to a human the minibot would have been as long as from your wrist to your elbow,but the most remarkable thing about this minibot was that it formed around the shard of the cube and tucked it away deep into its chassies right below its small spark.Its eyes glowed a bright blue its programming not being affected by either deception or Autobot programming (more about that later).It in fact did not even relize it had just picked up a shard of one of the most powerful artifacts in history.And then it became conscious."Where am I?" It thought."Who am I?"It tried to remember the answer to those 2 questions but all it could remember was a fuzzy memory of a giant scary metal monster and something to do with a big golden cube. It made him sad and want to cry to his child like prosessor.Suddenly he saw something very large land next to a large metal wreck of something.Couriously he went towards it little knowing that it was a highly wanted Desepticon Second in commmand.

So yea thats chapter 1 for ya like and comment and please tell me what you think


	3. Chapter 2

I dont own transformers

Chapter 2

As he slowly aproched the huge mech he heard him ranting about something."FINALLY THAT OLD FART IS DEAD!!"he yelled happily "THE DECEPTIONS ARE MINE,SAY HELLO TO YOUR NEW MASTER!!"

There was a lot more of the rant but the minibot didn't listen it was to focused on climbing up to the top of this new mech to find out who it was as well as what it was.

Starscream was in the middle of his rant when he saw a strange silver minibot RIGHT NEXT TO HIS FACE!!?? "AAAGGGG!!!" yelled starscream smacking the minibot off of him in shock.Said minibot flew high overhead and smacked back first agains a wall and fell to the ground."well what have we here?"asked Starscream as hos curiosity got the better of him.What he saw was not very impressive.It was a pitiful little thing and was incredibly small compared to Starscream." must have been created during the battle by the cube" he thought though why it did not have deception programming was beyond him. During the battle Megatron had forseen the event that new transformers and had sent out a bunch of small mosquito likedrones carrying deception data bursts to insert into the new mechs.The stratagy had worked and they had gotten 3 new recruits before they and 4 other deceptions had been blasted to pices by the auto bots.Though why it did not have either programming was beyond him. "The drones must not have seen it"he thought.Slowly he slid as servo towards it.The minibot tried to move away from it but only succeeded in moving closer to the wall and even so did not get very far as it was still trying to recover from the slap,the slam into the wall and the fall from the wall onto the floor."dont worry little guy im not gonna hurt you again"said Starscream softly "The first time was an accident." Slowly the minibots crept towards his servo and climbed on top of it. Starscream slowly lifted it towards him."you are a fascinating specimen."he said studying the minibot in front of him"you have wings yet your so small and they are obviously to small to lift you." The minibot just looked at him confused as to what he was saying. "You know what?" Said starscream thoughtfully "you can be my minibot."said starscream then put him in a small compartment in his arm and took off into the air. Not knowing that this seemingly weak minibot contained a shard of the all spark was held within and potentially had the power to create or destroy all life."your gonna need a name" said starscream in seekerlet(he had already decided that he would raise this sparkling to be a seeker "im calling you Starfall" The minibot chirrped in agreement as they sped off into the night.

Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while been on school holiday but im back now so ill be able to write more.


	4. Chapter3

I dont own transformers

TIME SKIP!!!!!!! :0

10 years later during the battle of Chicago.

"DIE AUTOBOT SCUM!!"yelled Starfall as he flew down and strafed the autobots in the streets of Chicago on his first battle mission.In 10 years he had changed a lot.he was now as tall as frenzy and had a more huminoid frame as well as large metal rimmed transperant wings and no langer had his tail and insectoid apperance.He could also shapeshift between the form he usally took,a jet and the small insectoid he used to be,thoughe no one knew why.He had changed but his eyes were still the same bright blue as always.He usually only went on small infiltration missions with Frenzy in his insectoid form.He had developed a talent for hacking through computers very quickly besting even Frenzy himself.He also now had larger wings as well as many weapons such as his plasma cannon he had got as a present from his dad.Who was currently flying around trying to find optimus and kill him. Meanwhile bumblebee and a few other autobots were firing up at him.Starfall quickly extended 2 long swords out of his arms,landed and began slicing through autobot after autobot.He quickly killed all of them except for Bumblebee."This will be easy."said starfall and after a short fight Bumblebee was thrown into a heap of rubble heavily damaged.Starfall raised his sword to finish him off but saw something dart behind a destroyed car."Well what do we have here?"said starfall as he threw the car to the side."A human trying to hide". "MIKEALA"shouted Bumblebee as Starfall proceeded to aim his plasma cannon at her but before he could fire electricity began arching across his body. "WHA-A-T IS HAPPENING TO ME-E-E??!!" Yelled Starfall.Suddenly he froze and looked straight at bumblebee his blue eyes sparking. "Bumble... Bee... Im,Saaaaaaammm..." weased speaking ( for the first time that bumblebee and Mikaela had heard him) without malice " Help... Me..."said starfall just before he suddenly collapsed in a heap on the ground leaving Bumblebee an Mikaela with shocked and confused expressions on their faces.


	5. Chapter 4

I do not own transformers

Hey guys sorry I haven't uploaded in such a long time. I got caught up in life but ill try to upload as regularly as possible

Chapter 4

Starfall awoke to the sound of voices."Honestly im not sure if its true Bumblebee.It could just be a trick." "I know what i saw Rachet and so does Mikaela.Its ,as unlikely as it may seem,Sam." "Its not that i dont believe you bumblebee its just that its so hard to believe and... wait did starfalls optic just twich?At this point Starfall woke up completely and sat bolt upright...and immediately fell over off the bunk and onto the floor."Wow that is one massive headache"he said to himself.Then he became aware that there were 2 very shocked autobots standing right in front of him."AAAAAHHH!!!"he yelled and instantly scooted into the corner of the room having still to much of a headache to stand.Starfall pointed his plasma cannon at them and fired."click"was the only sound to appear.He quickly looked down at his arm where his cannon was supposed to be.Instead he found only his arm."Dont freak out Starfall but we removed all your weapons.It was then that Starfall became aware that he couldn't feel his wings."What have you autobot scum done to my..."he trailed off as he noticed a pair of wings hanging from the ceiling "MY WINGS!!!"he yelled in shock.He immediately tried to run but only succeeded in tripping over his feet and sliding out the door.Realising he was out of the med bay he began sprinting down the hall.Suddenly a huge red and blue mech came out of one of the doors.Starfall pulled out one of his hidden daggers which the autobots had thankfully not found and was about to stab it into the mechs chest when he was hit with a MASSIVE headache."what the-"he was suddenly cut off as he felt something in his mind take over his body."Optimus...its Sam...help"he said.exept it was not Starfall who said it but rather something else that had taken control of his body."What the heck something is taking over my systems"he said before that thing took over again."help Optimus...I cant keep his mind down forever.Wait WHAT THE HECK GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!!"yelled Starfall as he fought back the thing in his mind.Suddenly he felt a massive flood of memories pass through his mind. "I am Sam Witwicky" said a voice in his mind."and I will not let you hurt anymore of my friends"at this Starfall prominently passed out.

So yea sorry for not uploading in such a long time but i hope i made up for it with this super long chapter.Will starfall die or will him and Sam live in his mind in peace UNTIL NEXT TIME

OW (smacks a mosquito trying to bite him)DAMN IT

( Runs out room chasing the mosquito with a fly swatter)


	6. Chapter 5

I do not own transformers

Chapter 5

As Optimus walked into the hallway he was confronted by a small blue mech about a bit smaller than bumblebee and about as tall as his foot.Optimus watched in surprise as the smaller mech pulled out a dagger and prepared to throw it.Suddenly it fell to its knees and began speaking in 2 different tones of voices until it collapsed unconscious.As soon as that was over Rachet and Bumblebee ran over and picked the small mech up and dragged him away."I assume that is Starfall"Said Optimus as he followed them back to the medbay."Yep"Said Rachet "and until now I didnt think that what Bumblebee told me was even possible" "I TOLD YOU!"Said Bumblebee with a look of triumph on his face."one thing is clear though"Rachet continued "we need to try to separate Sam from Starfall." "Also Sam sounded as if he was in pain"Said Optimus questioningly. "With him being stuck in Starfalls mind no wonder he isnt"Said Bumblebee."If were going to even begin to try to do this we need a at least basic understanding of how Starfall works which means we're going to have to cut him open and see how he works"Said Rachet"Bumblebee knock him out" as bumblebee proceeded to shut down Starfall Rachet began getting multiple tools ready to cut open Starfall."call me if anything happens"siad Optimus before leaving."will do Optimus"said rachet flicking down a welding mask and starting to cut into Starfall.


End file.
